stephenhuangfandomcom-20200213-history
Ching Chang Cho
as "Ching Chang Cho".]] Ching Chang Cho was an alias (resembling that of a thickly-accented Chinese salesman) created by Rikuto Yamazaki in order to confuse citizens of the PIAROS. The Birth Of Ching Chang Cho First Appearance After Huang's relocation to Japan, he made Japanese allies in only the first two months he was in the country. A new board committee opened up as a new branch of the PIAROS, later known to be PIAROS, Japan. This new committee would usually disguise themselves as average citizens and undergo operations dubbed "sales calls", in which Huang and several other board members would spread the influence of the PIAROS to the mainstream population. Those who "rejected the sales call" would be forcefully threatened to accept the PIAROS' influence, or be executed on the spot. Usually when Huang takes his board members on "sales calls", Yamazaki would don this disguise to meet outsiders. If Yamazaki were to be absent to one of the sales calls, another one of the board members would take on the Ching Chang Cho name temporarily. This character of which this alias refers to sports a brightly-colored clown wig and pink feminist sunglasses. It is unknown as to what relevance these features have with Chinese people. *Pink-tinted sunglasses *Multi-colored clown wig Later Appearances in Public Australia Several months later (after being terminated as a salesman), Yamazaki realized that his disguise wasn't as effective as he had hoped, since it wasn't everyday that a man with a colored clown wig and shades would walk around the streets of Japan. He altered the disguise drastically, however, improving its usage and effectiveness in the field. A black beanie and a pair of headphones replaced the clown wig and shades; also a new addition were black gloves. Yamazaki then refined his speech pattern and accent for Ching Chang Cho. During a brief mission assigned by Huang to investigate indigenous species in Australia, Yamazaki donned the disguise and was not compromised. *Black beanie (worn sideways) *Black Gloves *Pair of Headphones *White Walkathon T-shirt designed by Sakura Nakamura in 2005. Compton Another variation of the Ching Chang Cho alias was created to make the character "more gangster". Yamazaki would often alternate between these two variations depending on the situation. This Mark III Ching Chang Cho includes: *Shades *Gelled Hair *Black collar shirt *Several additional dark-colored articles of clothing Nagoya Yamazaki did not use the Ching Chang Cho disguise for all of late-2011. In March 2012, however, Yamazaki posted an image of Ching Chang Cho online, acknowledging that Ching Chang Cho is back in action. Trivia *The afro wig and sunglasses are items in the possession of Sakura Nakamura. *Yamazaki claims that his character has graduated from Harvard University as a biologist, with his major as "super sciences". *Ching Chang Cho has a relative named Uncle John. Video Gallery A dramatization of an appearance with Ching Chang Cho Mk I Ching Chang Cho Mk II makes a visit to Australia to learn about kangaroos and pine trees Image Gallery Ching Chang Cho Stephen.jpg|In Yamazaki's absence, a different PIAROS member (in this case, Stephen Huang), would momentarily take on the alias to sales calls.